Hahahaha nie mam rzycia hahaha ha.
Wyznanie z 21 stycznia 2017 Hej, nie wiem kiedy to czytasz, ale pewnie późno, więc nie mów mi o tym tylko weź do serca moje słowa. W grudniu 2015 roku zaczęłam wchodzić na pewien czat na Steven Universe Wiki. Nie zostałam ciepło przyjęta, a mianowicie walczyłam jakieś 2-3 miechy z hejtem na mnie. Nie wiedziałam wtedy, że jest coś takiego jak "Internet Best Friends" więc nie zwracałam na to uwagi. Miałam dobrych znajomych w realu, ale nigdy nie prawdziwego przyjaciela (no chyba, że w dzieciństwie). Nie zrozumiana w świecie rzeczywistym uciekłam do internetu. Pewnego razu, bodajże w kwietniu zaczęłam się coś tam trzymać z trzema użytkownikami: C.h.e.v.a.u.x - był na czacie wcześniej ode mnie, nie zwracał na mnie uwagi na początku, bo byłam zwykłym userem, ale o tym później... MlKiciaPainting - miła osoba, realistka z poczuciem humoru. Wchodziła na czat no nie wiem kiedy :v, ale historyjka zaczyna się w kwietniu. Piotr3ek - gdy zaczęłam się z nim "kolegować" miał już stanowisko administratora na wiki. Miły i sympatyczny chłopak i fajnie się z nim pisało. Tak zaczęła się moja przygoda z "IBF". Pewnego dnia (w kwietniu, ale już to pisałam) nudziło nam się na czacie i chyba Kicia zaproponowała nam grę w kalambury na słynnym kurniku. Jestem szczęśliwa, że wtedy napisałam "Ja mogę zagrać". I tak nasza czwórka: Kicia, Chev, Piotrek i ja, graliśmy godzinami grając i bawiąc się przy tym, również poznawaliśmy siebie z innej strony...bardziej prywatnie. Dobrze nam się razem pisało. Po miesiącu staliśmy się "frendszip" i to były najlepsze momenty w moim nudnym lajfie tak szczerze. Tak jakoś w czerwcu zaczęły się dramy pomiędzy tam Kicią a administracją SU. Bany, bany, bany za banami. Jakoś się przyzwyczaiłam. Szczerze? Te akcje bardziej nas do siebie zbliżyły. No i tak dalej pisząc, grając i beke cisnąć, postanowiliśmy się przenieść na skype. Wtedy, była moda na to "DST" i no ten :v Piotrek dał Dagiemu (Byłemu biurokracie, którego nikt wtedy nie lubił), nie mi bo "nie dała 100% pewności"...Heh, w sumie nie mam już mu tego za złe. Było minęło. Chev dał tam Kici ten klucz i grali sobie w trójkę. No i tak pisząc po 10h na skype i nabijając po 10 000 wiadomości i gadając po 3h na skyp...coraz bardziej sobie "ufaliśmy" do momentu kiedy nie padł pomysł "Dagmara ty chuju zaraz nie będziesz biurem" ;-;. A tak serio to planowaliśmy zrobić detronizację. Powstał wątek. Było super, ale...Piotrek zaczął się wycofywać. Przekonywaliśmy go by się nie bał czy coś ale nici z tego. We wakacje zaczęły się spory między nami. Zaczęłam być bardziej po stronie Cheva. Były różne, dziwne i serio pojebane kłótnie, które i tak na nic nie wyszły. Padały zdania typu "nie jestem maszyną do użalania się" itp. Był to okres dzielenia się na "obozy". Ja i Chev vs Kicia i Piotrek. Relacje między nimi były różne, ale ja i tak chciałam by było tak jak dawniej. Ale cóż...zaczęło się to: On nie lubił jej, ta nie lubiła go, ten tamtego, ta jej, on jej, ona go i tak dalej i dalej. Zaczęło się pierdolić. Z racji takiej iż znaliśmy siebie na tyle dobrze, rozmowy poszły na facebooka, ale Piotrek nam go nie podał do teraz nawet. Nie ufał? Bał się? Ale czego? I don't know. Już wtedy nie wiedziałam co miałam sobie myśleć. Raz się trzymamy raz nie. Raz było lepiej...a raz gorzej. Aha i dodam też, że Kicia dostała bana na czat na zawsze :v już nie pamiętam za co, ale to był okres nazywania mnie "aparatką" ...głownie administracja mnie tak przezywała. Spory były i też na fejsie. "Opuściła konwersację" Po wakacjach jakoś później była grupa na skyp gdzie byłam ja, Piotrek i Kicia. Nie było w niej Cheva. Z jednej strony cieszyłam się, że dalej utrzymujemy kontakt, a z drugiej strasznie było mi smutno, że go właśnie tam nie było. Zaczął mi pisać, że go odrzucę i, że pójdę do nich. Przykro robiło mi się za każdym razem jak pisał coś tego typu. Miałam z nim trochę lepsze relacje niż z resztą. Potem to już w ogóle wszystko się pojebało. Potrafiliśmy sie kłócić o byle co, robić fochy, a i tak do siebie wracaliśmy...kółko graniaste cztero kańciaste. Tak jakby "przyzwyczajeni do siebie". Jak jest teraz? Ciężko ująć. Nie wiem jakie są moje relacje pomiędzy Kicią, a Piotrkiem. Chev...szczerze? Jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem i cieszę się, że jest. Serce mnie ściska, jak Piotrek ciśnie po mnie tekstami typu "MOGŁEM TEGO MODA DAĆ SANDY, VICI JAKI NIE OGAR Z CB OMMGGGG", przykro bo, starałam się od nowa, ale chuj. Zaznaczę też, że nie jestem aniołkiem i też mam swoje za plecami. Dużo tu nie napisałam, ale miałam taką ochotę tu się rozpisać...tu...Na naszej wiki. Zależy mi na waszej dwójce (na tobie też chev, też). Kicia, Piotrek. Wiem, że nie chcecie relacji takich jak były kiedyś, ale proszę nie kłóćmy się i nie wbijajmy sobie noży w plecy. Wiem, że też nie jestem najlepsza i chciałabym was przeprosić z całego serduszka. Wybaczycie? Kategoria:Opis przeżyć Kategoria:Twórczość Vici Kategoria:Wyznania Kategoria:Okres